


You're Going to Explode

by RainbowNinjaSock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, angst at the end, comforting jess, spazzy sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowNinjaSock/pseuds/RainbowNinjaSock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good ol' Sammy is spazzing over an important exam, Jess tries to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Going to Explode

**Author's Note:**

> First SamJess I've done in a bit, son't judge me too hard.

     Sam paced around the room, mutting and pulling at his hair. Jess watched from the bed, sitting Indian style with her elbow on her knee and her jaw reating on her hand. The blonde sighed heavily, stood, then grabbed Sam by the shoulders giving him a stern look.

     "Samuel Winchester. Stop your damn worrying. You're gonna be fine."

"What makes you think that?" Sam asked, looking down at his girlfriend. His voice went up a few octaves for a moment, and he cleared his throat after he finished his sentance.

 "Well for one you haven't stopped studying for the past three weeks. Two, I have the upmost confidence in you. Sound good?"

"Jess, I love you a lot, okay? But your trust won't help my memory or intellegance." Sam answered, cupping her face in his hands.

"Sam you need to stop. You're going to spontaniously combust. If you explode you won't be able to take the exam, now will you?" The blonde asked, raising her eyebrow.

Sam chuckled, rolling his eyes aas he calmed down a bit. "You're right. But I'm not going to explode."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Maybe."

"Nope."

"Yup."

"Nu-Uh."

Jess stopped the playful argument by taking the taller man by the collar and giving him a kiss.

"Okay I'll stop stressing." Sam said with a nod after the kiss was broken.

A light smirk threaded with Jess' smile.

"Good," She nodded. There was a short pause. "I love you."

"I love you too,"

\--

Then Sam wakes up, back at the dusty motel room. He looks around the darkness, hearing Dean snore. He wiped away the tears he didn't know he had shed, giving a heavy sigh and laying back down. He smiled softly at the memory he had dreamed about. He missed Jess like hell, but he learned to smile on the little things that he remembered, not cry. Crying wouldn't ring her back. But he should be happy everytime he thought of her, not sad. He didn't sleep that much that night, thinking back on times with Jess. But he was happy. Sam Winchester is gonna be happy.


End file.
